mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hirohito Watanabe
Appearance General Appearance Hirohito is a fair skinned, Japanese man. His face is rounded and he sports a short haircut. He has no facial hair and his ears are slightly large. He has a small nose. He is five foot and nine inches tall and weighs about 210 pounds after bulking up to be a hero. He is very muscular all around, but realistically so. He has a few blemishes and scars from his time at war and accidents as a child. Hero Costume Hirohito wears his iconic green military helmet with red bug-eyed goggles over it. He also wears his trademark red scarf. His iconic suit is a tight fit jumpsuit with knee and elbow guards put together from his old military uniform. He wears his military boots and simple gloves. His suit colors are black, green, and red. Personality Captain Wonder, or Watanabe-sensei, was a bright smiling man. His personality helped define the modern day hero be the charismatic and careful type they are. He was kind and generous, always looking out for others. He rarely yelled. He was simple and sweet. He was loyal and honest, married once and was always faithful to her. He treated others with respect and made people feel safe. Hirohito was hard working trying to keep his city and nation safe. He traveled around a lot going from city to city to fight their criminals. He still had a sense of humor and often related to the general public when off duty, drinking a beer and etc. Character Background Hirohito Watanabe was born in Himeji, Japan on October 17, 1913. His father was a salaryman and his mother stayed at home taking care of him and his younger sister. Hirohito grew up like any young boy in a middle-class family. He had plans to follow in his father's footsteps and become a salaryman as he got older. However, things would change as his super strength quirk developed. Quirks being rather new at the time, Hirohito hid it away from his parents. It was hard to imagine for him that he was one of the few that were the next stage in evolution. He studied the minimal books on quirks at the time to better understand himself. He kept it a secret from his parents all the way through college. Instead of being a salary man, he studied science in school. As he began to learn more and more about himself, he seemed to feel like he was meant to do more, which was around when the Second Great War took off. Hirohito joined the military for a brief period of time before being voluntarily honorably discharged. He wanted to make a difference, but going to war for his country wasn't what he had in mind after all. He wanted to help people more directly, not just his country. Trying to find out what he wanted to be and being discharged led Hirohito to tell his parents about his special abilities. They were bewildered by him. They never thought their son would be one of them. His father, unfortunately, stopped talking to Hirohito and his mother became apprehensive around him. He lived with his parents and worked as a butcher for a short time after being discharged. Hirohito still felt empty inside. He felt like he needed to do something with his gifts, but he wasn't sure what. His education didn't amount to much since he never finished college. The military was too nationalistic. He wanted to help the people, simple as that. He would find his answer, though, when he stopped a man from mugging a woman by punching him hard in his gut. The woman, still frightened and confused, ran off with her purse, but thanked him before doing so. That feeling, that instance, gave him the idea on what he wanted to do. So, Hirohito moved away, put together an armored suit made of his old military uniform originally, and took to the streets at night to find criminals and beat them up. He slowly grew a reputation and people started to call him a wonder to behold. Someone who stuck up for the little guy. He had to cover his face as he started to attract heat from cops, but he worked with them instead of against them, often leaving the baddies to be arrested. Later, Hirohito gave himself the name Captain Wonder and coined the term superhero. His actions inspired other quirk users to follow in his footsteps as well as step out into the light for those who were already fighting. He worked with government officials to sign laws into place to allow heroes to fight crime with law enforcement and avoid vigilante justice. He took on many pupils who would later make up the future landscape of hero society. His most known pupil was Grand Knight. He helped establish the hero industry in Japan, allowing others and himself to make a career out of it through capitalistic advertisements and government funding. He as well helped establish Yuuei Academy with other heroes. He eventually retired from heroic work at 50. He married but never had any kids. However, he had many nephews and nieces from his sister and his pupils were practically like his kids. His retirement marked the ending of the Golden Age of Heroes and he retired because he learned he had pancreatic cancer. He later passed away at the age of 65 in 1978. Aspects Quirk Fists of 1,000 Suns Hirohito has the ability to store immense physical energy in his arms, legs, and body to let out a wonderous attack with devastating results. Quirk Techniques Gear Category:Heroes Category:NPC